


Dear Diary

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you doing this?” Frank gasped into Gerard's mouth, breathing heavily from arousal.</p><p>Gerard stopped kissing him and drew back half an inch, leaving Frank desperate for more. “I did not give you permission to speak, did I?” he said quietly, eyes locked with Frank's.</p><p>He could see his band mate shiver inwardly, he looked at him even more wantonly. Frank shook his head quickly and muttered “No, Gerard.”</p><p>“This night,” Gerard said, trying to make his voice as authoritative as possible, “you are going to call me 'sir' or 'master'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever frerard one shot. enjoy you little freaks ^-^

_  
Dear Diary,_

_he's wearing those pants again. Those fucking tight pants. I don't know for how much longer I'm going to be able to keep it a secret. I_ need _him to fuck me._

_I'm always thinking about him. Always thinking about how good it would feel to finally have his cock in my mouth or ass. The best/worst part is his fucking teasing when we're on stage. He keeps making out with me when we're performing, even lets me grab his ass and touches my crotch – I told you before._

_Anyway, the teasing is horrible because it gets me so fucking horny every time, and it seems to be just a game for him.  
But it's so fucking good at the same time because the fans enjoy it too and take many, _ many _photos and videos of us like that. So when I'm alone I can just go on the Internet to rewatch that and jerk off. Better than any porn, I swear to God._

 _How can he be so fucking hot. He's_ perfect _. I want him so badly._

_Good night xoxo_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think he flirted with me today! I was getting ready for the show, styling my hair and that stuff, and he joined me. He then asked me if I could do his tie for him (am I really the only person in this band who knows how to do that, Jesus Christ), so of course I was glad to help._  
So, I was standing in front of him, right, tying the tie, and he watched me and bit his lip _. It looked so sexy, I got hard immediately. And then he said something like 'Your fingers are pretty skillful, huh'. I laughed because I thought it was just another stupid joke, but he didn't laugh. He was serious. I think I blushed really badly at that point. He just grinned and waited until I was done with the tie. Then he said 'Thanks, Baby' (fucking_ Baby _! Omg I can't) and sang a little while adjusting the tie. So I decided to take the opportunity and said something like 'Well, sounds like your mouth is pretty skillful' (see, I'm funny because he said that same things with hands earlier and now he's singing and yeah-), and he looked at my reflection in the mirror. There was that thing in his eyes, Idk what it was, but it made me shiver and I almost came in my pants. He then just smiled and continued getting ready for the show._  
And I left the room. I couldn't stay there any longer. 

_Now I don't know what to think. He started it, right? I just went along with it. Plus he doesn't know I went to the bathroom and jacked off right after that. (I mean honestly - I had to. This fucking guy.)  
And then during the show he kissed me again, but like _so_ passionately. Usually, his kisses are just hot and messy, but that kiss was _different_. I swear I saw actual lust in his eyes. _

_Oh fuck me I think I'm obsessed with him._

_xoxo_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_no signs he's interested in me since that last time. I think I'm going crazy._

_I mean, of course I try to hide it (none of the guys can know how much I fancy him) but I catch myself staring at him so often. I'm pretty sure they have noticed by now._

_I just hope _he_ doesn't notice. I feel so embarrassed for saying that thing about his skillful mouth the other day. I hope he just took it as a joke... _

_God, I would do_ anything _to have him fuck me. I'm fucking craving his cock. There are so many things in my head I want him to do to me, and they are all really dirty...  
I want him to force me on my hands and knees and shove his hard cock into me with one fast thrust so that I scream from the pain and pleasure. I want him to fuck me until I'm sore and can't walk for days. I want him to beat me and call me dirty names. _

_I want him to behave like he _owned_ me. _

_If only he knew. I'm always ready for him. I-_

__

That was enough for Gerard to read. He hadn't meant to invade his band mate's privacy like that, but he'd just needed to know why Frank had been behaving so weirdly lately. He barely even talked to him anymore, always avoided conversation. Gerard had been genuinely worried he was mad at him for something. 

And then there had been Frank's diary, half-heartedly hidden underneath the pile of clothes in his suitcase.  
Gerard hadn't wanted to read it. He had been reluctant to do it. But his fingers hadn't wanted to listen to his brain trying to stop them. _They_ had just opened it, it wasn't Gerard's fault. 

But now, in hindsight, he was kind of glad he had done it. Now he knew what was wrong with his little Frankie. Now he knew that all his hopes hadn't been for nothing.  
Obviously, it was _not_ just a 'game' for him to kiss and tease Frank on stage, like Frank had phrased it so nicely. He never acted on stage. It was just his inner feelings he released; all the adrenaline helped him doing so. The truth was that he had been wanting to fuck this adorable short man ever since they met all those years ago- he just never knew how to start. 

Everything seemed to be perfect now.  
Gerard and Frank shared a hotel room; tomorrow would be the very last day of their tour. Frank was just taking a shower, Gerard could hear the water and couldn't help but imagine what he looked like right now. Naked, the warm water on his inked skin, possibly jerking off, thinking of Gerard.

It was now or never.

Gerard smiled cheekily, made sure to put Frank's diary back under his clothes so he wouldn't know Gerard had read it, and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Frankie?”

He didn't answer. Probably hadn't heard him over the loud noises of the shower.

Gerard knocked again, slightly louder. “Frank?”

The water was turned off. “Did you say something?”

“Uh, yeah. Can you let me in? I need to talk to you.”

Frank hesitated. “I- uh... I'm taking a shower...?”

“Yeah, it's urgent. Please let me in.”

“Uhm, okay then, just a second.” 

Gerard could hear him climbing out of the shower; a couple of seconds later wet footsteps came towards the door. Then he unlocked it and looked at Gerard, confused.

“What is it, Gee?”

He had wrapped a towel around his waist, but was naked other than that. The skin around his eyes was slightly darkened, probably from the remnants of his show makeup; drops of water fell from his dark hair onto the floor. He looked so stunning it made Gerard's cock twitch in anticipation. 

He'd written in his diary he wanted him to be dominant. Rough, even. Gerard liked that. He wasn't exactly experienced with stuff like that, but he was sure he would come up with something good.

Gerard knew he needed to play that role from the very beginning; it would look weird if he just started it in the middle of fucking him or something. 

So he decided to just kiss him. He leaned forward, grabbed his hair forcefully and pressed his lips onto his. Frank gasped in surprise, but an aroused moan followed right after. 

Gerard pulled him closer, one hand still in his hair, the other one exploring Frank's body. He caressed his lower back, where the two guns were, and opened his mouth slightly. Gerard let his tongue slip into Frank's mouth, the other man reciprocated immediately; they let their tongues play for a few minutes. Frank had crossed his arms behind Gerard's back, holding him as close as possible. 

“Why are you doing this?” Frank gasped into Gerard's mouth, breathing heavily from arousal.

Gerard stopped kissing him and drew back half an inch, leaving Frank desperate for more. “I did not give you permission to speak, did I?” he said quietly, eyes locked with Frank's.

He could see his band mate shiver inwardly, he looked at him even more wantonly. Frank shook his head quickly and muttered “No, Gerard.”

“This night,” Gerard said, trying to make his voice as authoritative as possible, “you are going to call me 'sir' or 'master'. Did I make myself clear?”

Frank's eyes widened with excitement. “Yes, sir,” he answered, lowering his head submissively. 

Gerard smiled as he saw how easily Frank played along. He then let go of Frank's hair and stepped a few steps backwards, leaving the other man standing on the threshold of the bathroom. He obviously was waiting for a command and didn't follow Gerard until he was told to. What a _good boy_.

“Come here,” Gerard said softly, Frank obeyed immediately. “I think the time has come for us to do what we both have been desiring to do for years. Why don't you get on your knees and suck my cock?”

Frank swallowed loudly, he had not expected Gerard to handle that subject that bluntly. He didn't mind though. Hell, he didn't mind at all. This was like his biggest wish coming true. 

He came a few steps closer until he stood directly in front of the taller man, then dropped to his knees. Gerard was in his pajamas already; he could see his hard dick through the thin material. Hesitantly he looked up at him, but Gerard just nodded, biting his lower lip. 

God, he was so sexy.

Frank pulled down the other man's pants quickly and gazed at his size. Gerard was _huge_. No exaggeration needed. Frank wasn't exactly small himself (well, at least his dick wasn't), but he had never expected Gerard to be _this_ big. Must be 8 inches at least. 

Gerard noticed Frank's reaction and grinned contentedly. “Pretty big, huh?”

Frank nodded. “Yes, Master.” 

“Come on, don't be shy. I can't _wait_ to feel your lips around it...” 

Frank murmured a quick 'Yes, sir' and lowered his head onto Gerard's dick. He opened his mouth just slightly, deciding to kiss the tip first. Gerard moaned loudly and dug one hand in Frank's hair again. He started to really like being in charge.

The shorter man started to bob his head up and down, letting his tongue play with Gerard's dick. His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue fast and vivid. After only a few minutes Frank had found Gerard's most sensitive spots, eliciting even more moans from him.  
When his mouth and jaw had adjusted to Gerard's size, Frank intensified his movements, letting his band mate's dick deeper into his throat with every thrust. Ignoring his gagging reflex, he kept its tip pressed against the back of his throat for a few seconds and swallowed. Gerard made an almost inhuman sound of pleasure, hands digging into Frank's hair again.  
He then even hollowed his cheeks to increase the sensation, making Gerard almost cum down his throat immediately. He could resist though, but had to order Frank to stop sucking. 

“I want you to lie on the bed, on your back, without the towel, legs spread.” 

Frank definitely tried to tease Gerard when he undid his towel, provocatively slowly, never breaking eye contact with the older man. Gerard licked his lips hungrily. He wanted him so badly. 

The thing he'd like to do the most would be to fuck Frank as soon as he was on the bed - use a little bit of saliva as lube and press his cock into him. He wanted to fuck him into the mattress and then cum deep inside him. It needed to be loud and dirty, sweaty, maybe even painful. 

But he had to pull himself together. They both had wanted this for so long. This needed to be special.

Frank now was on his back with his legs spread invitingly, smiling at Gerard shyly. 

Gerard smiled back. Frank looked _so_ good like this.  
He came closer and lowered himself in front of Frank's ass, touching his hole teasingly with one finger. Frank whimpered and his head fell heavily onto the mattress. 

“Oh, one more thing,” Gerard said silently, forcing Frank to hold his breath so he could understand what he was saying, “You're not allowed to cum until I tell you to. Got that?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank breathed. 

“Very good.” Then Gerard pushed one finger inside of Frank, making him moan loudly. Hearing Frank like this turned Gerard on even more. He needed to fuck him so badly. Screw the foreplay, he needed to get a move on. 

Gerard started to move his finger in and out of Frank's tight hole, stretching him. Frank's left hand was clutching the pillow, the other one had started to pinch his nipples and caress his own chest. He clearly was willing to touch his dick, but knew he couldn't unless Gerard told him to. Seeing him that needing made Gerard almost cum. 

He added a second finger and started to scissor Frank. It didn't take him long to find Frank's prostate and he pushed against it, making Frank scream from pleasure. 

“Oh God, Gerard! Fuck me already!” Frank exclaimed, having lost his self-control completely.

Gerard pulled back and slapped Frank's ass. “I told you to call me Master, didn't I?”

Frank looked at him in shock. “I'm sorry, Master,” he whined, writhing. He missed Gerard inside him and felt way too empty like this. “Please don't stop, it feels so fucking good...”

“I think I need to treat you differently. You are not respectful enough, my pet,” Gerard said, grinning. Frank's face was so fucking sexy. 

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, but Gerard had already gotten up and was going to his suitcase. What he got out was one of his black belts, which he threateningly swung in his right hand. 

“You wanna get punished, Frankie?” He asked sweetly, smiling at Frank's blushed face.

“Fuck yes, sir,” Frank whispered, shivering. Was this reality?

“On your hands and knees,” Gerard ordered; Frank obeyed quickly.

He could feel Gerard climb onto the bed behind him, then his warm hand on his left ass cheek. He pinched it playfully, eliciting a needy moan from Frank. 

Then he swung his belt and hit Frank's ass with the end without the buckle. It didn't hurt too much and Frank gasped, the pain sent another wave of arousal right to his stone-hard dick.

“Are you a bad boy, Frankie?” Gerard asked, hitting Frank again.

“Yes, Master,” Frank whispered, sticking out his ass, hoping Gerard would hit him again.

Gerard chuckled softly. “You like that, huh?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank said, his voice sounding whiningly from arousal. “I like that a lot.” 

Gerard hit him again, another moan escaped from deep in Frank's throat and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the pain fading away.

After three more strikes, Gerard decided it had been enough and ordered Frank to put his hands behind his back, so only his knees and head supported his weight. He then used his belt to tie his wrists together tightly, making moving or touching himself completely impossible. 

Frank was so aroused, he was sure he would cum as soon as Gerard would touch his dick. He still couldn't believe all this was happening but it felt so _good_. This was exactly what he had been dreaming about for years, the thing he always thought about when jacking off. 

Now he could feel Gerard's hands parting his cheeks and his hot breath on Frank's open hole. Oh hell, surely he wasn't going to rim him?

One second later Gerard's tongue was on his entrance, licking it. Frank started to breath heavily again, eyes shut tightly. Fuck, that was good.  
It all became so much better when Gerard started to fuck him with his tongue. He pushed it in, as deep as it would go, and started wiggling it and adding a finger as well. Frank almost screamed from the intense feeling when he hit his prostate again; now he didn't only push against it once, he started to flicker his finger over it on purpose. 

Frank couldn't think straight anymore. “Oh my God,” he cried out. He was so fucking close. 

Gerard seemed to notice that, too. He pulled out his tongue and smiled at the sight of Frank's uncontrollably writhing body. “You gonna cum, Baby?”

“Hell yes,” Frank breathed, then remembered what Gerard had said before and added a quick 'Master'.

“You know you're not allowed to, right?” Two of his fingers found their way to Frank's hole again and he stretched him a little more. 

“I know, sir.” Frank sounded like he might cry from the intense feelings. “Please, may I-”

“No, Honey,” Gerard said calmly, picking up a high pace fucking Frank, “I'm going to cum first. Do you understand? You won't cum before I'm finished.” 

He nodded and whined pathetically. “Yes, Master.” Gerard brushed against his prostate again, making him yell out. 

Gerard chuckled. “You need to be a little more quiet, my pet. We're in a hotel, remember? The other guests are gonna hear you.” He kept fucking him with his fingers while speaking; Frank just whispered he was sorry although he really didn't give a shit. He needed Gerard's cock inside him. _Now_.

“Tell me how bad you want my dick, Frankie,” Gerard purred, pulling out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue again.

Frank shivered, a suppressed moan escaping his mouth yet again. “So, so bad, sir,” he answered, breathing heavily, “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. God, I need your cock in my ass.”

Gerard smiled and stopped rimming him for a second. “Beg for it.”

Frank groaned. “Please fuck me,” he whispered, “Please shove your huge dick into my ass, I'll do anything. Please, Master. I need you to thrust your big fucking cock into my asshole and take me so fucking hard. Sir, please, please, just fuck me.”

That was enough for Gerard, he wasn't physically able to take anymore. God, _this boy_.  
He positioned himself behind Frank, one hand placed on his waist. After spitting on the younger man's hole and lubing his own cock with some saliva, he started pushing against Frank's entrance. 

Frank was a whining mess.

“You ready, Frankie?” Gerard asked softly.

“Yes, oh God yes, just fuck me, please!” Frank begged. Gerard loved how desperate he sounded. 

It was like heaven when he thrust inside the shorter man's ass. He felt so tight, so warm; it was better than anything Gerard had ever expected. 

He tried to be gentle at first because he knew his dick wasn't exactly small and probably hard for Frank to handle, but he didn't seem to care about that at all and even pressed himself onto Gerard. When his dick was completely surrounded by Frank's hot walls, Frank even started to fuck himself on it by rocking back and forth. 

Gerard had to slap his ass to make him stop. “I'm fucking you, not the other way around,” he said, grinning. Frank was so _hot_.

“Sorry, sir,” his band mate gasped and hold still. 

Gerard now grabbed his hip with both hands and started thrusting in and out. Slowly at first, but he soon realized Frank was more than ready for it to be rougher. 

Only a few minutes later, he was panting and moaning, and fighting so hard to not cum already. He was fucking the guitarist at a very fast pace, thrusting into him as deep as possible every time. Frank under him seemed to have lost control over his body completely, he was a moaning, sweaty mess. His weight rested on the side of his head; Gerard could see his pleasured face. Eyes shut, mouth slightly opened, brows drawn together. 

He looked like an angel. A very dirty angel. 

“Look at me, Baby,” Gerard breathed and Frank's eyes shot open. He could see deep lust inside them; satisfaction, but desiring more at the same time. “You look so hot, Frankie. So fucking good for me.”

His thrusts became even more forceful; the whole bed shook and if his mind wasn't busy thinking about completely different things, Gerard would have worried it might break. 

The urge to cum had become incredibly large now. His dick throbbed almost painfully in Frank's ass, he knew he had to release soon.  
He changed the angle a little, attempting to brush against Frank's prostate again. He didn't have to wait long, only a couple of thrusts later he had Frank bury his face in the pillow, screaming in pleasure. 

Gerard knew it was almost torture to not let Frank cum, but he was his Master right now; he needed to cum first. Frankie understood that. That was what he had wanted, being dominated by Gerard. 

He slapped his ass multiple times again, eliciting high-pitched moans from Frank. “You're such a little slut, Frank. Loving me fucking and punishing you.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank cried against the pillow, “Yes, fuck me, I'm your slut.”

The words sent Gerard over the edge. His movements got even faster and trembling; then the orgasm made him moan loudly, grabbing Frank's hips even tighter. He shot his semen deep into Frank's body, and hell, it was a lot. 

He stayed like that for what felt like forever, satisfied moans coming from Frank as he took it like the good slut that he was. When the aftershocks had ebbed away, Gerard pulled out, breathing heavily.

Frank waited patiently for him to recover, his cock still hard and untouched. “Please, sir,” he said after a minute, “Can I cum now?”

“Not yet, my slut,” Gerard breathed. His body felt really empty and exhausted, but he still was eager to make Frank cum. “I'm going to lick your asshole again, and you will count down from 30 to 0. Slowly - if you rush, I won't let you cum at all. As soon as you have reached 0 you are allowed to cum. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank said, stretching out his ass.

Gerard used his hands to part Frank's cheeks again and pushed his tongue into the stretched hole. He couldn't believe how well Frank had taken his long dick. He really _was_ a good little boy.  
Frank started counting as soon as Gerard's tongue touched his entrance. “30,” he said shakily.  
Gerard let his tongue do the most unholy things inside Frank's ass, twirling and twitching. By the time Frank had reached 22, Gerard had found Frank's prostate again. The last 21 number were practically shouted into the pillow as Frank tried to control his shivering body.

“10,” he yelled, “Please, Master, please let me cum!”

Gerard ignored him and kept playing with his prostate. He then let go of one of Frank's cheeks and closed his fingers around his band mate's dick instead. It was the first time he'd ever touched it, and he was bigger then Gerard had expected. Next time he wanted Frank's cock in _his_ ass... 

When Frank had shouted out the 7, Gerard started jerking Frank off in the same rhythm his tongue penetrated his ass.  
“6,” Frank whined, “Please, please, please.”

“Uhn, uhn,” Gerard made; the vibration made Frank want to cry. It was so good. He was so close. It cost him every bit of self-control he had to not break Gerard's rule.

“5...4...3.” Frank knew he was going a lot faster now and he silently pleaded Gerard wouldn't notice or just permit it. He fucking _needed_ to cum. 

“2... Oh fuck, Master,” he whined. 

Gerard's tongue kept teasing his prostate and rubbing his dick at an enormous pace. Frank was so, so close...

“1,” he exclaimed, “Sir, please.” 

The older man moved his tongue and hands even faster. He pulled his tongue out a brief second, whispering “Cum for me, Frankie.” then continued pleasuring his prostate.

That was all Frank needed, with a high-pitched, long moan he came all over Gerard's hand, the mattress and even his own stomach. 

“Holy fucking shit,” he whispered while Gerard continued licking him like nothing had happened. When Frank had ridden out his orgasm and breathed against the pillow heavily, he stopped, untied Frank's wrists and lay down on the bed next to him.

He watched the inked man slowly regaining enough energy to move his head slightly so he could look at Gerard. “What the fuck, Gee,” he breathed, grinning wildly, “That was-”

“I know,” Gerard said, stretching out a hand to stroke Frank's cheek, “You needed that pretty badly, huh.”

“Fuck you,” Frank giggled, using the blanket to wipe off his own sperm off his stomach, “So did you.”

“I know,” Gerard repeated, “If you had told me you were _this_ good in bed, I would have found a way to seduce you way earlier.”

“We need to do this again,” Frank said, laying down next to Gerard. Gerard lifted an arm so Frank could rest his head on his shoulder, and they cuddled. “We need to repeat this, like, twice every day from now on.”

Gerard laughed. “Yeah we should.”

They stayed like this for a few minutes, using the time to recover. Who knew good sex could be that exhausting?

“I'm gonna continue showering,” Frank said about half an hour later, “Wanna join me?”

“If you're ready for round two,” Gerard answered, smiling. 

 

_fin_


End file.
